Delving a Little Deeper
by Sky Summers
Summary: What might happen to our heros if another character ends up finding her way to alternate dimension, where they are currently looking for Jesse? Based around season 3 where Jadon and co have just gone back into the alternate dimension in search of Jesse. Seen through the eyes of an OC.


Delving a Little Deeper

Chapter 1 – Enter Rosie

An old black owl stared at me, its cold eyes piercing the darkness. The wind swirled around my head, throwing my hair around like a rag doll. Duel Academy's Obelisk Dorm loomed before me, as if daring me to enter. I squared my shoulders and threw open the ornamented front doors.

A sleepy looking woman glanced up from a magazine she was reading, approached me and said," I was told you'd be arriving about time. Welcome to Duel Academy's Obelisk Blue Dorm, only the best of the best get put in here and that includes you Miss Anderson. You'll find several pairs of uniforms, an Academy certified Duel Disk, an Academy ID, on which you'll find a map of the island and the bags that where dropped o. That should be just about it, do you need any help finding your way to your room?"

"I think I can manage,"

"Well then, I'll leave you to your business then. Oh, and here's your room key, it's number 316," she said, then turned around and left.

I turned my attention to the grand staircases that lead to the dorms.

"_Left for boys, right for girls," _I thought to myself.

My black boots click-clacked along the dully lit hallway. Most of the other students had already gone to bed, or were probably up late studying, but I wasn't here to study. Several students, including my own brother had just gone missing! The Chancellor was trying to keep the whole matter very hush-hush, but Pegasus heard about it the second it happened, and sent me in to evaluate the situation and to try and find them.

I slotted my key into room 316, and it opened with a satisfying thunk. It was clear that the better rooms and food when to the better students. Apart from the Kings sized bed and the fully stocked kitchen, accompanied by a plasma screen T.V there, sitting on a table were stacks and stacks of booster cards.

Old habits started to kick in as my eyes widened and I had to hold myself back as I wanted to lunge at the table and start tearing them open to see what cards where inside.

I took in a breath to settle myself down and calmly approached to table, seated myself down and then started tearing to packets open like some sort of starving ape being offered a bunch of bananas.

All of these cards would probably go in my emergency decks, but all the same, I was ecstatic. My work didn't give me much time to relax so I savoured the moment. I'd only been on the team for about a year and I'd already seen my fair share of craziness. Pegasus found out about an ability I had, an ability to see duel monsters. My brother Jesse could see them also, which is why Pegasus had tried to get him to join too but Jesse turned him down, saying something about being "a free man" or something like that. So far we're the only ones we know (apart from the famous Yugi Moto) that can see them. Well, I am at least I do. Jesse called me a few weeks ago ranting on about some awesome duelist that he met who thrashed him in a duel and then they became best friends and got free wristband-watch-things… He kind of lost me after that.

Jesse's deck and my own are more unique than most. Pegasus made us one of a kind decks after we won a few of his tournaments he was hosting. I'm not sure how or why Jesse got his crystal beast deck, but I go my deck because I was one of the only people that could control it. I have a Greek God Deck; Pegasus told me something about the gods in the deck being really pedantic about who used them to duel so they could only be used by someone with courage and strength, along with wisdom and kindness. Somehow I fit that description, though I don't know about the part about me being smart.

My team specialises in duel monster related incidents. Whether it is an evil Winged Kuriboh trying to take over the mortal realm, or just a poor lost one causing havoc, trying to get home.

A sharp knock at my door jolted me out of my thoughts. I got up out of my chair, stretched and opened the door. The sleepy woman from before was standing there.

"The Chancellor told me to come and get you Miss Anderson," she said and beckoned me to follow her.

I kept pace with her as we walked down the winding hallways. It'd been a while since I'd been here last. Every couple of years or so North, West, East and South Academy all send their top student to Duel Academy for a year to learn and train. I was sent last year, before I graduated, Jesse went this year, in his last year as well but now he's missing, my little brother is gone.

We approached the glass doors and they swung open as we approached. The woman didn't make a move to go inside. I muttered a quick "thank you" and headed in by myself.

The Chancellor motioned for me to take a seat," As you may have heard, we have had a recent crisis last week involving our main building going missing, you should remember it from last year."

"Yeah, I do. Care to fill me in a bit more on what's happening at the moment though, Pegasus only told me the basics," I said

"Well, as you probably know most of our top students, including the visiting students, have gone missing, we're assuming they found a way to get back into the alternate dimension where you're brother got trapped."

"Wait a minute, I knew about the school going missing, but my brother is trapped there!"

"Pegasus didn't tell you much, did he? Well, I heard from some of the other students that when they got trapped in the alternate dimension, Jesse and Jaden ended up dueling the thing that was keeping them there. Jesse sacrificed himself to get everyone else home, something that seems to run in the family," he said, rasing an eyebrow.

"I take it Pegasus has told you about some of my… improvisations…"

"Yes, he has, you should never put yourself in so much danger! Anyway, you're here to try and find a way in there as well, and bring them home safely."

I nodded," Will do sir, anyway, this is my brother were talking about here, I wouldn't let anything happen to him."

"Alright then, you may you any means to get to them, good luck Rose."

"Thanks Chancellor."

And with that, I left and returned to my room to think about how I was going to get to such a place. I plonked myself on the soft velvet sheet of my king sized bed and stared up at the light blue ceiling.

"_You know what always help me with predicaments like this? Manicures and shopping!"_

"Of course that would help **you** think Aphrodite. You are the Greek God of love and beauty, but unfortunately, that won't work for me."

"_Aw_," she sighed." _Oh yeah, that reminds me, Hermes, you know, the messenger guy with the wings on his shoes_?"

"Yeah, go on."

"_Well he told me to tell you that when we were walking through the forest before, he started picking up these really weird vibes of a part of it. Any way you can you can go mull that over with that pretty little head of yours and I'll go shopping! Bye Rosie!"_

"Don't call me Rosie!" I yelled into thin air as she disappeared. _Well better catch up on my shut eye so I'm not completely exhausted tomorrow. And I'll check out the forest again for the "weird vibes" the Hermes was talking about, _I thought.

And with thoughts of my brother and shopping still drifting through my head, I slowly feel into the dark abyss that was my dreams.


End file.
